


Between The Sheets

by hyuneeyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Barebacking, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Needy Park Chanyeol, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Romance, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuneeyeollie/pseuds/hyuneeyeollie
Summary: This is what happens "Between The Sheets" on most of their mornings.





	Between The Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello...
> 
> This was inspired by Chanyeol's recent video posted by WKorea and I just couldn't help my imagination from wildin so this happened..
> 
> This was originally posted as a tweetfic/drabble on twitter.
> 
> Hope you'll like this short word vomit of pure porn.. <3

Baekhyun crawled on top of the sleeping man, gently biting his exposed shoulder and murmuring a soft "Good morning" in his hoarse voice. He kissed his cheek, feeling the taller arch his behind into his morning hardness. "Baby?" Baekhyun wasn't sure if he was getting the right impression of what Chanyeol wanted.

"Baekhyun..please.." the taller's deep but whiny voice was making Baekhyun's whole body heat up especially once he noticed the way Chanyeol looked at him over his shoulder. Baekhyun understood the plea and quickly lifted the cover to expose Chanyeol's body completely, giving the taller's soft buttocks a nice squeeze before he guided his hardness into Chanyeol's hole after wetting it a bit with his own spit.

"Fuck.." Baekhyun held his breath as the tip of his cock slipped in easily, accompanied with a low gasp muffled by the pillow where Chanyeol buried his head.

"It went in so easily.. Damn baby you're still loose and full of my cum.." Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol's ear, nibbling on the lobe as he moved deeper inside the taller.

Both of them let out a low moan once Baekhyun was completely in, already out of breath.

"You're so sexy like this baby.. You drive me crazy, you know that?" the smaller now kissed between Chanyeol's shoulder blades up to his nape while he lazily moved his hips.

Chanyeol spread his legs a bit so Baekhyun would rest his knees on the mattress as he continued fucking him slowly.

"Does it feel good baby?" the smaller asked against his neck.

"Mmhm.." was the only thing Chanyeol managed to say because his throat was a bit hurting and he could only moan out the words. Although it was his own fault for that because he purposely deepthroated the latter yesterday without relaxing his own throat beforehand. But he liked the slight sting and numbness, since it made him remember all the pleasured sounds Baekhyun let out, all the curses that left Baekhyun's sinful mouth, and all the cum the smaller shot out just a few sucks after.

Just reminding himself about that and the way Baekhyun praised him and kissed him all over his face after that made his insides tingle and his cheeks turn red. But soon he was brought back from his thoughts once Baekhyun snapped his hips harder and at a new angle, making him shut his eyes and groan in pleasure.

They weren't completely flat on the mattress, but splayed over the fluffy covers and pillows so his lower body was actually propped up a bit which gave Baekhyun better access and such a perverted angle to pound into his sweet spot and make his toes curl.

"Nghh.. Baby, I'm gonna cum soon.. Are you close?" the smaller bent over him to cup his chin and turn his head to see his face better, immediately stopping his movements once he laid his eyes on Chanyeol's half lidded eyes and the drool under his mouth on the pillow. "Fuck baby.. You look so fucked out.. You'll make me cum in seconds.." Baekhyun hissed in pure horny frustration but dove down to claim his lover's lips.

Chanyeol responded at once, loving the way Baekhyun was so soft and gentle with him. Making sure he was enjoying everything and always putting his pleasure and needs first. Even if he was the one riding him, Baekhyun would make sure to make Chanyeol delirious with his movements first, then he would chase his own release. The reason for that, as the smaller once said, was because he loved seeing him cum so hard every time. He wanted to imprint the view of his body convulsing, legs shaking, head arching back as his eyes rolled throughout his release. The vision of all that made Baekhyun cum undone every time.

"Answer me baby.. Are you close.." Baekhyun softly demanded as they shared their saliva through tangled tongues. By now Chanyeol's kisses were a bit more desperate than the smaller's, indicating that he was close to the edge. The hand that cupped Chanyeol's chin was now under the taller, holding his leaking erection against the soft cover. Teasing, tugging, rubbing, inducing whimpers and shivers from Chanyeol. 

"Y-yes.. I-I'm.. Close.. P-please.." he incoherently panted out as Baekhyun continued to palm him while the smaller moved inside of him with more precision.

"My needy boy.. Do you want to release yourself so bad?" Baekhyun mocked playfully as he felt Chanyeol backing into him to fuck himself on his cock while continuously fucking into his hand, whining like a puppy.

Once he got a nod and low, throaty "yes" he decided to help the taller by pounding him deeper while he only tugged the foreskin of Chanyeol's cock and held it down.

The taller went crazy from that, already starting to shake and moan out into the pillow, not able to handle all the jabbing at his sensitive bundle of nerves which Baekhyun mercilessly abused. The final jolt of pleasure that struck through his body was when suddenly, in the middle of all that, Baekhyun found one of his nipples with his free hand. He twisted the bud just enough to make Chanyeol cry out in pleasure and start cumming all over the sheets. His clenching walls pulsated and milked the cock inside of him that didn't stop fucking him throughout his intense orgasm. Then he felt the familiar warm liquid filling his hole as Baekhyun sucked a hickey under his ear, moaning against the wet skin.

Just as his body was passing through the aftershocks of his orgasm he felt a bite on his ear.

"We're not done yet baby.." Baekhyun mouthed out, still panting a bit.

Chanyeol's sensitive, but still hard enough cock twitched.

He was about to prop himself on his elbows when Baekhyun turned him over, already spreading the cum that landed on his palm all over Chanyeol's member. Each stroke made him flinch from sensitivity.

"I'm going to ride you now while you're still sensitive and make us both cum again.." The smaller husked out with a smirk on his lips. He proceeded to climb on top of the taller, guiding the tip of his cock to his entrance.

"Fuuuck.." they both groaned out in unison once the slicked up and reddened tip passed the first ring of muscles.

"Your cock is so big baby, it rips me apart every time.. And I love it.." Baekhyun moaned out as he slowly took in the rest of the shaft, feeling a slight sting but knowing it would pass since he was also loose from last night.

"Do you like how tight I am around you?"

Chanyeol groaned before nodding. Damn he wished he could tell him all that but he was so afraid of his voice cracking and ruining the atmosphere. Although he knew Baekhyun wouldn't mind.

"I love how your eyes are fixed on mine even as I am taking you in.. It gets me even harder" Baekhyun's tone was dripping with lust and seductiveness, and Chanyeol knew this will be an even shorter round then the previous because of the way the smaller was talking to him while he purposely tightened his walls around him to coax a moan from him or make him avert his eyes.

But Chanyeol was not a quitter. He loved a challenge and this was his favorite kind. Because even if he failed, it would only bring them both pleasure.

Maintaining the eye contact and finally taking in the whole girth, Baekhyun took one pillow from beside them and passed it to Chanyeol to put it under his head so he could have a better view.

"You're so deep inside I can feel you right here.." Baekhyun said in a sultry tone as he guided Chanyeol's big palm over his lower stomach where a slight bulge was present.

Yes, his baby boy had a monster cock.

And Baekhyun loved it.

He loved everything about Chanyeol.

Especially how he struggled to keep himself from falling apart while Baekhyun expertly rode his cock.

That was his favorite thing about Chanyeol.

How he just let Baekhyun do whatever he wanted with him.

How he trusted him enough to be vulnerable with him. 

How he submitted without being afraid.

And Baekhyun cherished that deeply.

He loved Chanyeol with everything he had.

Chanyeol knew from the start that Baekhyun was the one.

That only one with whom he can be himself completely and all the time.

And he knew Baekhyun would take care of him. 

Like he was doing right then.

Slowly moving his hips on top of him while he caressed his skin with the tips of his fingers, slightly scratching to make him get goosebumps.

It sent shivers down his spine and made him even more sensitive then before, but fully awake and aware of every touch.

"I love how sensitive you are.." Baekhyun purred while he slightly pinched both of his hardened nipples making him shut his eyes for a split second. "Such a sensitive baby.."

Chanyeol wanted to touch him too so he moved both of his palms to Baekhyun's sinful hips, circling his thumbs into the smaller's skin.

"Enjoying the view sweetheart?"

"I am.." the taller managed to whisper out loud enough for Baekhyun to hear.

"Then hold on because I'm gonna milk you dry.." Baekhyun announced, stabbing himself to the brim and then started rolling his hips.

The motion of his sensitive member rubbing inside the smaller's velvety walls in such way made Chanyeol throw his head back a bit but he managed to continue looking at his licentious lover.

Baekhyun smirked mischievously as he continued to rock his hips.

Even if he actually wanted to scream out loud from the way Chanyeol's cock was attacking his insides in the most delicious way, Baekhyun was pretty much an expert in keeping a straight face. But that all went to waste once the taller bucked his hips up and hit his sweet spot dead on.

A low scream escaped the smaller's lips and he lost balance a bit which was long enough for Chanyeol to straighten up and engulf him in his hold. 

In this position, the cock inside him rubbed against his precious spot every time and Baekhyun couldn't stop his legs from shaking.

Even if this would be a perfect time for Chanyeol to take control over everything as he sometimes did when they would switch, this time he didn't. He just held Baekhyun close, brought him by his nape for a luscious lip lock and waited for the smaller to continue taking the lead.

The heat that was slowly building inside Baekhyun's core even with the smallest movements of his hips made his mind clouded so much that only once Chanyeol whined into his mouth and bit his lower hip did the smaller get back to himself. "Sorry baby.. Your cock just feels so good inside me.."the smaller whispered into Chanyeol's ear, licking his earlobe which earned him a low grunt against his collarbone that the taller was now nibbling.

"I feel like I can cum any second in this position.." Baekhyun said as he kissed along Chanyeol's neck to his shoulder, slowly rising in his lap. He felt the warm cock inside him pulsating in need and the tip catching on his soft and slick skin.

Just when the tip was about to slip out, he slammed himself down on the shaft again making Chanyeol cry out against his shoulder, drool dripping down his skin as he repeated the deed a few more times, slowly so he wouldn't cum too soon.

"Do you like how I swallow you whole baby?"

There was a nod against his shoulder with a soft kiss.

"Do you like how my tight greedy hole feels around your cock?"

Another nod accompanied by a deep whine with a slight suck on his skin.

Baekhyun's head fell back.

"Do you like how I clench around you when I start cumming?"

A harsh suck with a bite right under his collarbone.

The smaller was so close to his release, but he needed to make sure that Chanyeol was too. He knew that dirty talk was the best way to get him there so he continued.

"Do you want to fill me up with your cum baby?" Baekhyun moaned as he fucked himself with more fervor. Slow enough so he wouldn't detach himself completely from Chanyeol, as he rocked himself in his lap with the shaft buried impossibly deep, throbbing with each move of his hips.

The taller only held him closer and moved his lips to lap at his neck now, abusing Baekhyun's most sensitive spot at the junction of his jaw and ear.

Baekhyun's faltered in his movements a bit and felt his legs shaking from all the sensation he felt.

He knew he had to hurry.

He had to use the ultimate "weapon".

"Do you like how my hole gapes after you pull out after fucking me so good.. Your cum visible and dripping down my hole and over my balls.."

The things those words did to Chanyeol were unexplainable. His mind instantly shut down as he felt the well known heat about to burst out of him. He only had time to grab Baekhyun by one of his ass cheeks, making them both hiss as the cock slipped in deeper each time the smaller moved in his lap, before he groaned out an "I love you" as he started cumming harder than ever.

Baekhyun, overwhelmed by all the pleasure, Chanyeol's words, and the warmness inside him, quickly followed after. Cumming between their bodies with a low cry while his whole body shook in the taller's hold.

He kept moving a bit as his cock was spurting white but almost screamed when suddenly Chanyeol started bucking up into him, massaging his prostate. That induced another small amount of cum to shoot out of his spent cock and tears welled at the corners of his eyes as he saw stars behind his eyelids.

Once their bodies were to tired to move and they became too sensitive, they stopped and just sat in each other's embrace for a while. 

Waiting for their erratic heartbeats to calm down and their breathing to come to normal.

When he was finally back to himself, Baekhyun lifted his head from Chanyeol's shoulder to look at the taller. 

As he took in every detail of Chanyeol's pleasure-struck face that was surely mimicking his own, he cupped his cheeks and joined their lips into a passionate kiss. "I love you too baby" he mouthed through the lazy make out session they indulged themselves in.

They savored that precious moment, making their blissed out states last a bit longer before Chanyeol walked them to the bathroom to take a long relaxing bath.

-The End-


End file.
